


Pieces Of Me Pieces Of You

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: Birthday cake, sake, and one special present have Yuuri and Viktor crossing one more threshold in their relationship.





	

There were a lot of days that Yuuri regretted his east-facing bedroom. He had never been much of a morning person, and bright sunlight being the thing that most often woke him up never helped. Most other things he could ignore; the clattering of his mother and sister preparing to serve breakfast to guests, the movement of those same guests on the floor below the family part of the inn, even Vic-Chan scratching at the door for a walk when he was still alive.

But that damned golden, cheery sunlight was always the last straw.

He knew he could have changed rooms at almost any point in his life, but everything else about his room oozed a comfort that he couldn't imagine living without. He could put up with a few inconveniences, all things considered.

But some mornings were just harder than others. He and Viktor had arrived back in Hasetsu just three days before, after a resounding victory in Russia. That, combined with the second place finish in China, had been more than enough to land Yuuri in the Grand Prix final, and his training regimen had been shifted from “intense” to “masochistic” as a result. It was like a demon had possessed Viktor; a demon that more than anything wanted to show everyone in the world exactly what Yuuri was made of.

At the moment, as he groaned and turned his back to the sunlit window, Yuuri was convinced he was made of nothing but bruises. With the quadruple Salchow more secure under his feet Viktor had decided to continue working on the quad flip, especially after the attempt during the free skate in China. As a result Yuuri was convinced that his ass had spent more time on the ice than his blades.

The alarm on his phone chose that moment to go off, loud and jarring in the small room. Yuuri would have dearly liked to ignore it, but with the way things had been going it was more than his life was worth to miss a practice. So with a grunt he sat up and leaned over the side of the bed, squinting to focus on the phone's screen before picking it up to turn off the blaring alarm.

And, because apparently he wasn't allowed nice things, as soon as the noise from the phone stopped the door of his bedroom slid open with a clatter and a crash. Sixty pounds of muscle and luxurious, cafe-au-lait colored fur landed in his lap with a loud bark and began enthusiastically licking his face.

“Makkachin, _spuskat'sya_!” a sharp voice commanded. The poodle immediately got off of Yuuri's lap but didn't leave the bed, curling up beside its occupant and laying his head across one of the man's thighs.

His glasses were pushed into his hand, causing Yuuri to start in surprise. He slid them on and looked up to meet Viktor's eyes, who was leaning negligently against the doorjamb and smiling. “Good morning, Yuuri!” he chirped, smile broadening into a full-fledged grin.

Yuuri grunted in response and pushed a hand into Makkachin's fur, scratching the poodle behind the ears. He caught Viktor's scowl out of the corner of his eye as the Russian's dog pushed into the touch, making an assortment of canine sounds of appreciation.

“Betrayed by my own dog, and not for the first time,” Viktor muttered under his breath. Although he didn't quite hear the words Yuuri caught the underlying tone and had to compress his lips tight the keep from smiling. Then with one last rub of fluffy ears he stood up and stretched, looking around the room for his running shoes.

“Breakfast in twenty minutes,” Viktor announced, turning to leave the room.

Slack-jawed, Yuuri didn't respond right away. “B. . .breakfast?” he managed to stammer out. “Before the morning run?”

Viktor just waved as he walked away down the hall. “Don't be late!”

****~**~**~**~**~****

“I can't believe you forgot it was your birthday.”

Yuuri shot Takeshi a quick glare before his back turned as he traced figures on the ice. “I didn't forget, exactly,” he said as his circle looped back around so he and his friend were face-to-face again. “More like it was pushed out of my mind by the physical agony my coach has been causing me.”

“Uh huh,” Takeshi replied, smirking. “And don't you think it's about time you stopped calling him your coach?”

His left skate slid for a brief moment and Yuuri stopped his motion, looking disgustedly at the ragged scratch outside what had been a perfect figure. He moved to a clean section of the rink, huffing as he did. “Viktor _is_ my coach. He had to raise his voice slightly to be heard. “What else am I supposed to call him?”

Takeshi's smirk widened into a grin. “Friend? Boyfriend?” His voice dropped down to a sultry purr. “Lover?”

Concentration completely broken Yuuri staggered and fell, feet slipping out from under him and his hip making sharp contact with the ice. He stifled the curse that rose to his lips, got back on his feet and glided across the rink, right up to where Takeshi leaned against the boards. “What?” he asked, a hint of menace in the tone of his voice.

The other man just laughed. “Look, it's not any great secret how you feel, and from what I've seen it is definitely, absolutely, mutual. And I know the pair of you kissed that one time, back in May.” When Yuuri reared back, shocked, Takeshi just grinned. “Never tell Yuuko something like that if you want it to remain a secret, just sayin'. And I'm not even going to mention what happened in China after the free skate.”

Yuuri buried his face in his hands, pushing his glasses up to his forehead. It was either that or kneel down and start banging his head on the ice. “That kiss was a fluke,” he mumbled, words slightly garbled by his hands. “It hasn't happened again.”

“Maybe he's been saving up for your birthday,” Takeshi said with an exaggerated leer.

Yuuri pushed off from the boards and returned to center ice. “I'm ignoring you now!”

“Birthday dinner still on?”

“IGNORING!”

****~**~**~**~**~****

Eight o'clock that night found the common room of the onsen packed with friends and family, all enjoying Hiroko's fabulous cooking and the inn's best sake (the adults, at least). Yuuri was seated at the kotatsu, half asleep as the conversation buzzed around him. He had been allowed a small portion of katsudon in honor of the special occasion and had drunk more sake then he was accustomed to because of all the toasting. Now, with a pleasant lassitude stealing over him he was swaying slightly in his seat and would have fallen over but for the body that plopped down on the cushion beside him, legs sliding under the kotatsu for the extra warmth.

“Enjoying your birthday, Yuuri?”

He laid his head down on the table and turned so he could look at Viktor. “I enjoyed the day off from training, I know that.”

Viktor laughed. “You deserved it, even if you did forget that it was your birthday today.”

“I did not -” He sighed. “You've been talking to Takeshi, haven't you?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that such a conversation took place.”

“I'll get the truth out of him before I kill him.”

Viktor gasped and gave Yuuri his best wide-eyed innocence look. “But if you do that Yuuko will kill _you_ , and whatever will I do without my Yuuri?”

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat and he sat back up, staring at Viktor. He wanted to ask, he desperately wanted to ask, but in front of so many people wasn't the time or place. But something in the Russian's face told him that the other man knew exactly what was going through his head, so he settled for a soft smile and responding, “I'd hate to deprive you of my presence, so I guess I'll let Takeshi live.”

“I knew you wouldn't let me down!” Viktor exclaimed, throwing his arms around Yuuri and burying his face in the younger man's neck just as the lights in the room dimmed and his parents entered with an enormous cake, its candles blazing. Viktor lifted his head as it was set on the kotatsu but kept his arms around Yuuri, casting him a sidelong glance. “So many candles, Yurotchka. Maybe you need some help blowing them out?”

Yuuri laughed and shoved Viktor's face away from his (The sake was definitely having an effect on him.). “Ass,” he fondly commented. “You're older than I am, so you'll have even more candles.” He chuckled at Viktor's pout. “But you can help me blow them out, okay?”

Mari counted to three and as one Yuuri and Viktor leaned in to blow out all the candles on the cake, grinning when they were done. Viktor pulled out his phone and kept both of them hunched over so he could take a picture that included the cake. Yuuri rolled his eyes, knowing that it would be all over Instagram in less time than it would take cut and serve dessert. And as the lights came back up and everyone bustled around for pieces of cake Viktor pressed their cheeks together.

“I'll still be here for my birthday, won't I?” he whispered, words for Yuuri alone. “Because I'll hold you to that promise of my extra candles.”

“I. . . I want that,” Yuuri whispered, feeling his face heat. “I want you to stay for as long as you want to be here.” _I want you to stay forever_ flitted through his head but he managed to not say it out loud.

The cake was delicious and Viktor was extravagant in his compliments to the chef (making Hiroko blush as red as her son was prone to) and then the gift giving began. There were the usual clothes – including a sweater from Mari that was the same shade of blue as Viktor's eyes - and a few DVDs and books. Viktor gave him a new phone case that had skates on it as well as a key chain with his name on it in Russian (he blushed a little remembering the day they had first kissed).

Once the last gift was opened the party started to wind down. Yuuri rose to his feet almost reluctantly, unwilling to pull away from the warmth of both the kotatsu and Viktor, and began to gather up the dishes scattered about the room. Mari waved him off, though. “Birthday boys don't help clean up,” she said with a smile. “Besides,” she went on, voice dropping to barely a whisper. “I think someone might have one more gift up his sleeve.” She nodded to Viktor before tugging on Yuuri's sleeve so she could kiss his cheek.

Feeling the warmth of his blush spreading pretty much over his entire body Yuuri stepped away from his sister, coughing lightly. Viktor turned his head slightly, glancing at the other man over his shoulder. “I'm. . . I'm gonna head to bed,” Yuuri said softly, working to gather all of his gifts up. He smiled at the key chain. “Thank you, Viktor. It's. . .”

He words faded away when Viktor stood and moved into his space. “Let me help you with these things,” he put in, taking a few of the gifts off of the pile in Yuuri's arms.

The two of them made their way up the stairs and into the hallway that both their bedrooms opened off of. Yuuri was about to wish his coach a good night when Viktor suddenly grabbed his elbow, jostling the gifts in his arms, and tugged Yuuri into his room.

“Viktor, what -”

“I have one other present for you,” he said, smiling as he dropped his armload on the bed. “Something I really didn't want to give you in front of everyone.” He knelt at the closet door and pulled a large box out from underneath a duvet that was folded a little haphazardly. He lifted the box and stood, gesturing for Yuuri to sit on the bed before joining him. He put the box in the younger man's lap.

It was heavy, was the first thing Yuuri noticed. The wrapping paper was a deep, velvety blue with a pattern of stars on it; he carefully slit the tape on one end, immune to the impatient noises Viktor was making beside him.

“Yuuuuuuri. . .”

“I don't want to mess the paper up,” he explained with a smile. Viktor huffed loudly, but subsided, leaning back with his hands on the bed. Finally the paper fell away to reveal a very familiar looking box. “Viktor. . .” Yuuri sighed.

“You said you needed a new pair, and what else would a good coach do but get them for you?” the other man said. He reached out and lifted the lid off of the box to reveal a pair of skates, black leather shining even in the limited light of his bedroom. He watched as emotions chased across Yuuri's face; surprise, pleasure, joy, and lastly a sort of humble resignation.

Yuuri put the lid back on the box. “I can't accept these, Viktor. It's. . . It's far too much. Too expensive a gift.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor began, hooking a finger under the other man's chin in what had become a habitual gesture between them. He tilted Yuuri's face towards himself. “It is not too much, and as far as the cost is concerned don't ever worry about that.” One corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. “I don't have much else to spend my money on. Your parents won't accept any money from me as rent, and. . . well. . .” He shrugged and looked down, cheeks growing pink. Then he raised his gaze again, meeting Yuuri's eyes. “There's more to this gift than just a pair of skates.” He put his hands on top of the younger man's and together they pulled the top back off of the box. “Look closely.”

Even though he wasn't sure what the point was Yuuri did as instructed, studying the new pair of skates. They looked perfectly ordinary to him, and he was about to ask Viktor to explain more when he saw it. On the heel of each boot, a tiny detail, barely noticeable unless one was looking for it. . .

It was the Japanese flag.

An image flashed across Yuuri's mind, of skates with golden blades and a tiny Russian flag on the heel of each boot and his eyes jumped back to Viktor, who was nodding and smiling. One long finger reached out and touched the red and white flag almost reverently. “I wanted you to have something similar, something tangible to connect the two of us. But I also wanted it to be a celebration of who you are; of your uniqueness and your pride. You will always be Yuuri, but I'm giving you a piece of myself as well.” His blue eyes suddenly flared with emotion. “Do you understand, Yuuri? I want this – all of this – to never end. Pieces of me, pieces of you, pieced together, alwa -”

The words were cut off as Yuuri leaned in and pressed his lips to Viktor's, hard and insistent. He didn't pull away, instead sliding his hands up the other man's arms to his shoulders and then one hand cupped the back of Viktor's head. As his fingers sank into the soft, silvery hair he found there he felt a tension in the other man for a split second.

Then Viktor groaned low in his throat and caught Yuuri up against his chest, slanted his head and pushed the kiss into new territory. His tongue swiped at the seam of Yuuri's lips, which hesitantly parted in response. He could taste birthday cake and a hint of sake and he couldn't help smiling into the kiss.

Yuuri must have felt it because he pulled away enough for their eyes to meet. “What's funny?” he asked, a hint of a scowl between his eyebrows.

Viktor tightened his arms around him. “You are. I am. The situation.” He leaned in and gave Yuuri a soft, lingering kiss. “I shouldn't have waited so long to do this again.”

“Why did you?”

“I. . . I wasn't sure it was truly what you wanted. Or what I wanted.” He shrugged the tiniest bit and slid his hands up Yuuri's back. “I wondered if we had both just gotten caught up in the intimacy of that moment, and then there was China, and, well. . .”

“Viktor.”

“Hmmm?”

Yuuri laid a hand on either side of Viktor's face and brought their foreheads together. “Pieces of me, pieces of you, remember?” He kissed the tip of the other man's nose. “I couldn't ask for anything more,” he whispered.

Their lips met again, tongues dancing, each against the other. When they pulled apart at last they were both flushed and breathing hard. “Stay with me,” Viktor pleaded, voice rough with emotion and arousal.

“Just for tonight?” Yuuri asked, teasingly.

No. For always.

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as AU - Canon Divergence because there's a reference to my other fic _Iced_ , which includes a different first kiss than what is established in Episode 7. I wrote this one before that episode and made a couple of adjustments to take those events into account, but chose not to change the things from _Iced_ because doing so altered the tone of the entire story.


End file.
